Scoradon (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Bull Monster Apppearance Scoradon is a quadruped dinosaur monster with a pair of horn his head. His lower half is light brown well is upper is bright crimson. He has ridges on his back. Stats *Height = 45m *Weight = 15,000 Tons *Place of Origin: The Coast of Aegeon Powers *Strength: Scoradon is frightfully strong. *Heat Ray: Scoradon can launch an heat ray from its mouth. *Smokescreen: Scoradon can breath a cloud of smoke from it's maw. History Mirrablaze Before the Series Scoradon was a fierce herbivore dinosaur of the Cretaceous Period of Prehistory. He went to sleep underground before the asteroid that killed all the dinosaurs when it hit. During the Series Scoradon was awakened when a group of teenagers were playing with fireworks near the beach. The fireworks woke up Scoradon who proceeded to come out of his cave in fear of a predator just above. Instead, the herbivore found the teenagers, and was frightened when they began to panic. He attacked out of fear, and killed almost all of the teenagers, only two escaping. The two teenagers that survived went to the TMFF to report the incident. They investigated, and found Scoradon feeding upon trees in a forest. They got near the herbivore who only sniffed at them then went back to munching. The TMFF realized something, Scoardon was not hostile, it was simply a peaceful dinosaur who gotten scared and attacked. They left it alone so it could live in peace. Their choice would turn out to carry more then predicted. Complaints began to roll in from the families of the teenagers who had scared Scoradon. They said that since the monster had killed their kids, that it should pay for it! The TMFF tried to reason with the families, but to no avail as their messages only got more vicious in writing. The TMFF still refused even when ordered to kill Scoradon by the head of the GDF. Eventually, the local military got tired of it and attacked the herbivore. Scoradon retaliated against them, and ran through a town in an attempted to flee. He escaped into the underground. The head of the GDF came to them personally, and threatened that if they would not kill Scoradon, their branch would be shut down. Captain of the TMFF, Igoyah decided they had no choice, and led his team into the underground. They found the herbivore resting and opened fire upon it. Scoradon jumped up frightened and went into fight or flight mode. He attacked with his heat ray, but they all managed to avoid it. Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze, and engaged Scoradon in combat. After a tough fight, he had finally put down the dinosaur. The TMFF and Mirrablaze came out of the cave and damaged it enough to where it collapsed. Back at their base, they put up a memorial for Scoradon next to Stegorus. Trivia *Scoradon's title was changed to fit his design better. *Design based on art by Earthbaragon. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju